Love is Bad
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Meskipun awalnya benci, toh akhirnya Naruto menyukai Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke salah paham pada hubungan Naruto dan Hinata dan memilih untuk menerima Sakura kembali. Nartuo tidak ada alasan untuk bertahan dan memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke Amerika... Bingung buat Summary. Sasunaru.


**Tittle: Love Is Bad**

**Genre: Romance, Drama sedikit Sad, dll..**

**Rate: Sangat Aman!**

**Pair: NarutoSasuke, SasukeSakura, dll...**

"NARUTO!"

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu segera lari dari rumahnya setelah mendengar teriakkan Ibunya tadi. Ibunya pasti sangat marah, persediaan ayam goreng untuk menyambut anak paman Uchiha, Kakak dari Ibu, ludes di makan Naruto semuanya.

Ibu dengan satu anak itu kini sibuk marah-marah melihat kelakuan anaknya, apalagi saat melihat dapur sangat berantakan, darah tingginya sepertinya akan kumat lagi.

"Dasar, anak nakal itu," kesal sang Ibu, mengelap beberapa bagian dapur yang kotor. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sudah datang. Semoga saja dia bisa bersikap sopan..."

Naruto sendiri sedang tertawa tidak jelas di sepanjang jalan sampai orang-orang melihatnya aneh. Dia senang dan juga merasa bangga mengingat kejadian tadi. Ibunya jarang-jarang beli ayam banyak. Kedatangan sepupunya ternyata membawa berkah.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seperti ada yang memanggilnya.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Ayame sedang melambai di dekat lampu merah. Dia segera balas melambai dengan antusias.

"Nee-chan!"

Ayame adalah gadis yang bekerja sebagai guru TK. Dia adalah tetangga Naruto dulu sebelum akhirnya dia menikah dengan pria bernama Juugo yang bekerja sebagai pekerja sosial.

"Kau ini terlihat senang sekali. Kenapa?" tanya Ayame saat mereka duduk si sebuah cafe. Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Nee-chan tahu saja," kata Naruto.

Ayame tertawa saat melihat sesuatu di gigi Naruto.

"Hey, pasti gara-gara ayam, kan?" ucap Ayame geli.

"Bagaimana Nee-chan bisa tahu?" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Ada sisa daging di gigimu," tunjuk Ayame. Naruto segera membekap mulutnya.

"Hontou!" serunya histeris. "Nee-chan harusnya tidak boleh lihat. Ini kelemahan pria!"

* * *

Malam itu Naruto memasang earphone ke telinganya. Dia berdiri di atap rumahnya dan memandang langit Tokyo, bibirnya membentuk senyum.

Dia sebenarnya anak yang manis untuk remaja seusianya. Dia baik dan ramah. Meski terkadang dia suka tidak menurut, tapi dia selalu membantu Ibunya bekerja di kedai. Naruto suka sekali dengan dance, juga dengan namanya ayam goreng dan ramen. Dia bermain dengan anak-anak jalanan dan belajar menari di sana, juga berteman baik dengan mereka. Akan sulit untuk orang yang tidak mengenal Naruto lebih jauh, mereka akan selalu menyimpulkan kalau Naruto adalah anak yang nakal, dan nyatanya itu tidak benar.

Naruto sangat menyayangi Ibunya. Orang tua satu-satunya setelah Ayahnya meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena sebuah penyakit. Setelah kematian sang Ayah, kehidupan keluarga Naruto semakin memburuk. Namun mereka tak pernah merasa kurang. Kalau semua orang menuruti keinginan hatinya, pasti tidak akan pernah ada kata puas, kan.

Dia sendiri masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA. Untungnya dia tidak bodoh. Tapi sayangnya dia juga tidak pintar. Namun karena bakat menarinya, dia mendapatkan beasiswa dan masuk kedalam klub tari di sekolahnya. Itu jugalah yang membuat Naruto menyukai dance, dia dapat membantu Ibunya agar tidak terlalu berat membayar biaya sekolahnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah membereskan kamarmu, kan?" teriak Ibu dari bawah. "Jangan sampai Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman karena kamarmu yang jorok."

"Sudah, Bu," balas Naruto malas, turun kebawah dan duduk di dekat meja di mana makan malam sudah disiapkan Ibu. "Kenapa sih dia harus sekamar denganku?"

"Lalu dia harus sekamar denganku?" bentak Ibu turut duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau tahu kan kalau rumah kita tidak terlalu besar, hanya punya dua kamar."

"Dia kan bisa tidur di gudang," kesal Naruto.

"Ya ampun, anak ini!" Ibu bersiap memukul Naruto dengan tutup panci, tapi tidak jadi. Naruto sudah siap-siap melindungi kepalanya. "Kau saja yang tidur di sana kalau mau!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Naruto mulai menaruh lauk di mangkuknya dengan sedikit kesal. "Memangnya dia akan tinggal berapa hari?"

"Tentu saja lama."

"Lama itu berapa hari?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Satu dua tahunan."

BRUSH!

Naruto menyemburkan makanannya dan terbatuk-batuk. Dia mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan segera meminumnya.

"NANI? Kenapa lama sekali?" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Tentu saja. Dia, kan, akan menjadi guru dan selama itu dia akan menginap di sini," jelas Ibu membuat Naruto tertohok. Siapa yang mau daerah pribadinya kini harus di tempati orang lain – meski sepupu sendiri – selama itu?

"Tunggu dulu," Naruto menatap Ibunya lama. "Guru? Dia akan menjadi guru SD atau SMP?

"Dia akan menjadi guru di sekolahmu. Guru bahasa Korea," kata Ibu lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Bahasa Korea? Naruto langsung terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. Semester yang lalu guru bahasa Korea sekaligus wali kelasnya di pindah tugaskan ke Busan. jangan-jangan sepupunya itu akan menjadi guru sekaligus wali kelasnya?

"YABAI!"

"Hey, apa kau tidak bisa tenang!" seru Ibu kesal.

Naruto mendengus dan pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa menghabiskan makan malamnya kali itu.

"Habiskan makananmu!"

"Tidak mau. Tidak ada ramen dan ayam goreng!" teriak Naruto.

"Ya! Aish, dasar anak itu..."

* * *

Naruto menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya dengan tajam. Matanya menelisik dan terus menatap tamu yang belum di persilahkannya masuk dengan serius. Sang tamu, yang bingung dan mulai lelah berdiri di depan gerbang buka suara.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya sopan.

"Dareka?" tanya Naruto.

Ini adalah kali pertama rumah Naruto kedatangan pemuda yang berpakaian sangat rapih dan bersih. Biasanya yang datang itu tukang kredit atau kalau tidak teman Ibu dengan pakaian kumal.

"Apa Bibi tidak mengatakan kalau aku akan datang hari ini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Nani?"

Mata Naruto kemudian terbuka lebar, ngeri melihat orang di depannya.

"Kau," tunjuk Naruto takut-takut. "Kau yang kata Ibu sepupuku!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Gawat, kalau di rumah ada orang bersih macam dia, Ibunya pasti akan terus membanding-bandingkannya. Dengan Shion saja, tetangganya yang terkenal bersih dan pendiam, Ibu selalu membandingkannya dengan dirinya, apalagi dengan yang satu rumah. Kuping Naruto pasti akan panas setiap waktu.

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke bisa masuk. Dia meringis sedih. Pasti Ibu akan menganak tirikan dia jika ada Sasuke. Ibu kan memang senang dengan anak baik dan tidak jorok. Sasuke memang tipe ideal menjadi anaknya buka seperti Naruto yang kotor.

Anehnya, kenapa itu yang selalu hinggap di pikiran Naruto. Kekesalan dia mengenai rencana Sasuke yang akan tinggal lama di rumahnya memang karena hal sepele dan belum tentu benar: takut kasih sayang Ibunya terbagi dua.

"Hahhhh.." Naruto menghela nafas dan ikut masuk ke dalam. Ibunya yang sedari tadi sibuk memasak kini nampak senang sekali melihat Sasuke. Dia mengajaknya duduk dan membuatkannya minuman.

"Omona, kau sudah dewasa dan sangat tampan. Lihatlah, kau bahkan telah menjadi seorang guru," kata Ibunya berseri-seri.

Naruto merenggut, memperhatikan mereka di depan pintu seperti sedang melihat pertemuan Ibu dan anak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Bibi bisa saja," Sasuke nampak merendah sambil tersenyum. "Bibi sendiri masih nampak muda dari terakhir kita bertemu ketika aku masih SMP waktu itu."

Ibu tertawa renyah. Naruto mendengus.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kerutan di bawah matanya, di keningnya, di dagunya. Ibuku itu sudah tua. Muda dari mananya," Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju lantai dua.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Ibu terlihat kesal. Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Kyoto. Istirahatlah di atas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sasuke bangkit sambil menjingjing kopernya.

Di lantai dua memang hanya ada satu kamar dan kamar mandi, serta sebuah atap yang sering di pakai untuk menjemur pakaian jadi Sasuke tidak harus pusing di mana kamar yang akan dia tempati dan dia juga sudah tahu bahwa dia akan sekamar dengan Naruto.

Kesan pertama Sasuke saat pertama kali membuka pintu, kamar Naruto terlihat sangat berantakan. Komik dan kaset di mana-mana. Bahkan selimut bekas tidur pun masih belum di lipat. Naruto memang sengaja. Biar saja agar Sasuke merasa tidak betah.

"Selamat datang di kamarku. Semoga saja kau bisa betah, sepupu," Naruto tersenyum manis sambil tiduran. Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia memperbesar volume musik yang sedang di dengarnya lewat earphone.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sepupunya yang usianya jauh lebih muda sepuluh tahunan. Dia meletakkan kopernya dan muali memberesi pakaian yang dia bawa. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menyewa kontrakkan selama menjadi guru di sini. Tapi Ayahnya berpendapat bahwa lebih baik tinggal dengan Bibinya agar sedikit membantu keluarga adik Ayahnya itu – Sasuke membayar sewa selama menginap di rumah Naruto. Awalnya Ibu Naruto tidak setuju, namun setelah di bujuk oleh Ayahnya, akhirnya dia mau. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu.

* * *

"Naruto, kenapa kau belum membeli buku. Bukankah besok kau mulai sekolah lagi," kata Ibu. Naruto yang sedang sarapan saat itu menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

"Nanti saja. Ibu tidak usah khawatir," katanya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dari samping dan Naruto melihat itu. "Apa?"

"Kau sebaiknya menelan makananmu dulu sebelum bicara," katanya, sebuah mangkuk nasi berada di tangannya.

"Ck, apa urusanmu!"

"Sasuke, kau memang anak yang hebat," puji Ibu mendekati Sasuke, lalu menepuk pundaknya, nampak bangga. "Lihatlah! Ibu bahkan sulit mengharapkanmu menjadi sepertinya."

Naruto mendengus.

"Sudah, Ibu sana cepat berangkat kerja," Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Kau ini," Ibu nampak seperti akan memukul kepala Naruto. "Baiklah. Kau Jangan cari masalah lagi, dan Sasuke, kau pasti masih lelah?"

"Aku sudah segar kembali, Bibi," kata Sasuke. Pagi itu Sasuke memang sudah rapih, meski hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang dipakainya tidur tadi malam, bahkan dia belum gosok gigi.

"Baiklah," Ibu menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan sayang. Naruto menatapnya tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu?

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto kembali ke kamar dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut. Sasuke yang mengikutinya hanya menggeleng-geleng lemah.

"Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain tidur? Misalnya pekerjaan rumah musim panas?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di dekat Naruto sambil membuka-buka bukunya mengenai Korea.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya," gumam Naruto.

"Kau tidak latihan dance? Aku dengar kau mendapat beasiswa karena bisa menari?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak ingin ada rasa canggung di antara mereka. Bukahkah mereka sepupu dan akan tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kenapa Naruto terlihat tidak bersahabat?

"Sebelum kau datang aku sudah latihan banyak. Sekarang waktunya istirahat," kata Naruto. Karena mengantuk suaranya jadi serak. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa dulu kau mendapat beasiswa?" kini Naruto yang bertanya, dia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sasuke sebenarnya agak jengkel karena Naruto tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii-san, tapi dia berusaha maklum.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat SMP, SMA, dan ketika kuliah," jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, sugoi!" seru Naruto, menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai bantal. "Itu karena kau pintar atau karena bakat lain?"

"Sepertinya pintar," jawab Sasuke agak tidak enak. Dia jadi seperi sedang pamer kepintaran di depan Naruto.

"Oh, aku mengerti," Naruto kembali berbalik dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Oh, ya..." dia tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya kembali. "Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu bersikap sok manis di depan Ibuku, kau terlihat memuakkan."

"Hah?"

* * *

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Dia lalu memperhatikan kelasnya. Dia heran, kenapa semua orang harus terpesona dengan orang macam dia?

Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela sambil menghela nafas.

"Koko made, shitsumon ga arimasuka (Sampai sini, apa ada pertanyaan)?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sensei, Oikutsu desuka (Guru, umurnya berapa)?" seorang anak gadis mengacungkan tangannya dan bertanya sangat konyol.

Bukan Sasuke, tapi Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Hey, Ino, kau ini tuli atau bagaimana? Tadi dia sudah menyebukan umurnya dua puluh delapan tahun."

"Cih, aku tidak bertanya padamu," seru Ino kesal.

"Naruto, sudah tidak apa-apa," lerai Sasuke.

"Ck, ini bukan karena ada apa-apa dan tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka waktu ini di buang dengan pertanyaan yang tidak berbobot seperti tadi," kata Naruto.

"Sensei to iimasu (katakan 'guru')," kata Sasuke. Dia mulai sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Meski mereka sepupu, tapi saat di sekolah dia adalah gurunya.

Naruto agak tidak terima. Tapi saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke, dia mengalah, "Sensei."

"Jadi, apakah ada pertanyaan mengenai pelajaran yang saya bawakan?" tanya Sasuke pada murid-muridnya. Suasana menjadi sedikit tidak begitu santai.

"Sensei," Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, ada apa – tunggu – " Sasuke berusaha mengingat nama muridnya itu.

"Saya Hinata, sensei," kata Hinata.

"Ah, ya, Hinata, apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

"Ano, tadi mengenai pembahasan mengenai menunjukkan jalan, aku masih belum terlalu paham," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kembali," kata Sasuke, dan suasan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke buru-buru mengejar Naruto saat sudah berjalan pulang. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa Naruto begitu membencinya.

"Naruto, tunggu!" seru Sasuke. Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar, dia terus melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku bilang tunggu!" bentak Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. "Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Jangan pura-pura sok polos," kata Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke kesal lalu kembali berjalan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kau membenciku!" teriak Sasuke. "Namikaze Naruto!"

"Karena kau telah merebut perhatian Ibuku!" seru Naruto. "Kau merebut perhatiannya bahkan sebelum kau datang. Sasuke ini lah, Sasuke itu lah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membanggakanku karena kebolehanku dalam menari."

Naruto kembali berjalan. Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat muncul sosok wanita yang melambai kearahnya.

"Naruto kun!"

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dari belakang dia dapat melihat bahwa Naruto tengah panik, terbukti ketika kepalanya bergerak tidak tenang.

"Naruto kun!" gadis itu sudah ada di depan Naruto.

"Karin, kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Nande?" Karin nampak sedih, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Tolong mengertilah," Naruto terdengar frustasi. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Naruto kun," Karin tetap bersikeras. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat matanya mulai memerah.

Naruto menunduk, "Sumanai, hontouni sumanai (aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf)."

"Kau jahat!" teriak Karin yang sudah menangis. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tega sekali kau menolaknya," Sasuke bersuara saat Naruto masih saja memperhatikan arah kemana Karin lari.

"Bukan urusanmu," gumam Naruto, melanjutkan jalannya kembali. "Haahhh, aku lapar sekali." Naruto mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi. Sasuke yang melihat tingkahnya itu tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Ck, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku. Kita mau kemana?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang lapar? Kita ke kedai, aku yang traktir," kata Sasuke.

"Ck, apa ini semacam sogokkan?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh terus membenciku," kata Sasuke yakin.

"Tanpa harus membayar balas budi, kan?" Naruto segera mendekat kearah Sasuke. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengangguk. Naruto kemudian tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan!"

"Aaaahh, ramen ini benar-benar enak," seru Naruto saat meletakkan mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong. Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya.

"Kau suka sekali dengan... itu," tunjuk Sasuke agak jijik.

"Nande? Aku memang suka dengan ramen!" seru Naruto, tak terima karena Sasuke terdengar meremehkan makanan favoritnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Sasuke mengernyit. "Tapi itu, kan, terlalu berlemak."

"Ck, kau tidak tahu kalau makanan ini sangat terkenal di Jepang. Guru macam apa kau? Jangan-Jangan yang kau tahu hanya kimchi?"

"Bocah, sebaiknya jaga bicaramu," kata Sasuke tak terima. "Kau pikir aku apa? Begini-begini juga aku sangat menyukai sushi."

"Semua orang Jepang menyukai sushi. Aneh jika mereka tidak menyukainya," kata Naruto pedas.

"Ck, sudahlah," kesal Sasuke tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

"Nii-san, kudengar bisnis keramik paman maju pesat. Apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kudengar bisnis keramik paman maju..." Naruto mengulangi.

"Bukan. Bukan yang itu," potong Sasuke. "Yang lebih awal..."

"Ah?" Naruto sadar dan dia tersenyum malu. "Yah, karena kau mau mentraktirku ramen, aku mau menghormatimu sedikit."

"Ya, panggilan Nii-san terdengar lebih baik," kata Sasuke, meminum sakenya. "Berarti kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku, kan?" tanya Sasuke segera.

Naruto mendengus saat setelah makan es krim. Naruto tidak terlalu suka soju. Makadari itu sebelum pergi makan, dia membeli es krim terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kuduga memang itu tujuanmu," katanya.

"Ck, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi? Panggil aku Nii-san!" titah Sasuke.

"Zettai iyada (tidak mau)!" seru Naruto, menggerakkan telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri. "Kau mentraktirku hanya satu kali, jadi aku pun hanya memanggilmu Nii-san satu kali. Itu impas namanya."

"Anak ini," Sasuke menghela nafas berat, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir sepupunya itu.

* * *

Sasuke diam-diam mengikuti Naruto malam itu dan melihatnya tengah latihan menari di sebuah tempat tak jauh dari rumah. Naruto bersama beberapa temannya nampak serius saat sedang menari. Bahkan mata Naruto yang biasanya terlihat kekanak-kanakkan, kini memandang kedepan dengan tajam.

Dibantu sinar lampu jalan, Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana Naruto begitu sangat mengagumkan saat menari. Seperti ada cahaya di sekitar tubuhnya dan menimbulkan kesan seorang bintang.

Naruto terus bergerak, seiring itu bibirnya tak lepas membentuk senyum. Sebuah perasaan gembira saat kau melakukan kegiatan yang kau suka. Bahkan meski uap dingin keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya saat dia menghela nafas.

"Udara malam ini benar-benar dingin," bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap kedua lengannya agar sedikit hangat. Tepat saat itu juga lagu yang di putar Naruto berhenti.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya seorang anak berbadan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Mereka duduk di sebuah box kayu yang tidak terpakai sedang Naruto sendiri duduk di bawah.

"Apa makudmu, Nii-san?" tanya Naruto setelah meneguk air minumnya.

"Tentang audisi," kata orang orang itu.

"Aaahh, audisi IMD!" seru Naruto saat baru sadar. "Masih ada waktu tiga bulan lagi. Aku benar-benar akan bekerja keras."

"Kau harus lolos, Naruto," seru seseorang dengan suara yang lebih berat, duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Tentu saja, Gaara Nii-san," tegas Naruto. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Nii-san, kalau misalkan aku menang nanti dan pergi ke Amerika, tolong jaga Ibuku," katanya memohon.

Sasuke bukannya terharu malah tertawa kecil. "Aish, bocah ini, pede sekali bisa lolos IMD."

IMD adalah sebuah audisi menari khusus anak SMA di mana pemanangnya akan di kirim ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan pelatihan khusus untuk menjadi penari profesional, dan sekolah Naruto mengirimkan wakilnya dua orang yaitu Naruto sendiri dan teman beda kelasnya, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Tentu saja kami akan menjaganya. Beliau kan sudah kami anggap seperti Ibu sendiri."

"Minna, arigatou," Naruto bangkit dan memeluk mereka semua dengan haru.

"Kau menyebut mereka dengan Nii-san, tapi kenapa denganku tidak mau?" Sasuke bangkit dan membersihkan mantel bagian bawahnya lalu pulang.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan kencang tepat saat Naruto merasan lapar. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Sasori, teman akrabnya di kelas segera merangkul Naruto dengan semangat. Sedang yang di rangul memandangnya bingung.

"Nani?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanda?" Sasori malam bertanya balik.

"Kau!" tunjuk Naruto, sedikit menyundul kepala Sasori. "Mulutmu bahkan hampir sobek karena senyuman bodoh itu."

Sasori yang saat itu memang sedang tersenyum lebar, sedikit memperkecil, lalu cemberut.

"Kau ini tidak senang melihat temannya senang," seru Sasori merenggut. Mereka kini mulai berjalan kearah kantin.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto. "Kau habis jadian, ya?"

Wajah Sasori merona lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Belum tahap itu, sih, kami masih PDKT," kata Sasori, wajahnya sedikit murung.

"Aish, anak ini," Naruto merangkul pundak temannya itu dan mengguncangnya. "Kau harus semangat, aracchi? Omong-omong, siapa dia?"

"Dia anak SMA lain. Namanya Karin?" jawab Sasori.

"NANI?" Naruto berseru kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Ah.. itu..."

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Pintu ruangan guru terbuka dan muncullah sosok guru baru yang banyak di idam-idamkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aaahh, Sensei," kata Naruto sok ramah.

"Kemari sebentar," dan Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan saat Sasori mengikuti Naruto. "Dan kau! Kau pergilah."

"Hah? Oh, baiklah," Sasori menunduk memberi hormat. "Naruto, aku duluan ke kantin."

Naruto merenggut menatap Sasuke.

"Ck, sepupu, aku ini sedang lapar," keluh Naruto.

"Panggil aku sensei," titah Sasuke tegas. "Masuklah kedalam."

Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan guru di mana saat itu ada beberapa guru yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah duduk. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Itu kaset tentang dance. Ada beberapa lagu juga yang bagus," kata Sasuke. "Kau mungkin bisa sedikit belajar dari sana."

"Hah?" Naruto nampak bingung sambil menimbang kaset di tangannya.

"Kau akan ikut audisi IMD, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ini wali kelasmu jadi tentu saja tahu kalau salah satu muridku akan menjadi perwakilan," Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kenapa tidak di rumah saja memberikannya. Aku sedang lapar," Naruto mengeluh lagi.

"Ck..." sekali lagi Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dan dia mengeluarkan box makanan. "Tadi sebelum berangkat, aku membeli beberapa potong ayam gore – "

"HONTOU, apa ini untukku?!" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Beberapa guru memperhatiannya dan mulai bergurau.

"Ck, Namikaze Naruto, apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Mizumi sensei.

"Chiken, Guru!" seru Naruto, menunjukkan box makanan itu. Mizumi sensei nampak mengerti akan kegemaran muridnya itu pada ayam, dia kembali mengobrol dengan guru yang lainnya.

"Hey, kau ini heboh sekali," kata Sasuke.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau membelikanku ayam?" tanya Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku panggil Nii-san?"

"Aku belikkan itu karena kau sepupuku, dan kau memanggil Nii-san kepadaku memang sudah kewajiban," kata Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mendengus. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Nii-san," katanya, setelah itu bangkit dan keluar dengan membawa hasil sebuah kaset dan box berisi ayam goreng. Bukankah Naruto hari ini sangat beruntung?

* * *

"Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari menari. Kau itu kerjaannya menari dan menari, apa tidak bosan?" Ibu mengoceh lagi saat Naruto datang ke kedai untuk membantu. Naruto yang saat itu sedang bersih-bersih meja jadi terlihat kesal.

"Tanpa dance aku tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa, Bu," kata Naruto. "Nanti jika aku lolos audisi dan menjadi penari profesional, aku akan membuat rumah yang besar untuk Ibu."

"Jangan terlalu bermimpi," sahut Ibu.

"Tolong sakenya dua!" seru seorang pelanggan yang baru saja tiba.

"Baik. Sebentar!" jawab Ibu. Naruto duduk dan memperhatikan Ibunya yang sedang melayani tamunya.

"Ibu kenapa sih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan menariku?" tanya Naruto saat Ibunya telah kembali.

"Bukan tidak percaya. Hanya saja Ibu cemas akan masa depanmu," kata Ibu lelah. "Ibu ingin kau kuliah setelah SMA nanti, ambil jurusan perbankkan atau manajemen. Jangan yang macam-macam."

"Tidak mau!" seru Naruto. "Kalau pun nanti tidak lolos audisi, aku akan kuliah ambil jurusan menari atau kalau tidak jurusan musik."

"Ck, kau ini tidak bisa di beri tahu," seru Ibunya kesal. Naruto cemberut. "Sudah sana pulang. Sasuke pasti belum makan. Sebaiknya sebelum pulang kau beli bahan makanan dan buatkan dia makanan. Ibu akan pulang telat."

"Dia sudah besar, Bu, bisa makan sendiri!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Sudah sana pulang!"

"Bibi, tolong ramyeonnya dan sakenya dua!"

"Ya, sebentar!"

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke berdiri di anak tangga pertama dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang membuka sepatu.

"Ya," katanya, lalu menoleh pada Sasuke. "Nii-san, kau sudah makan?"

"Kau memanggilku Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke geli, duduk di lantai dekat meja.

"Aku memanggilmu Nii-san karena aku kasihan padamu," kata Naruto.

"Cih," Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku belum makan. Apa yang kau bawa?" tanyanya, memperhatikan belanjaan yang di bawa Naruto.

"Aku membeli ayam," kata Naruto, senyumnya mengembang. "Ayo kita bakar?"

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya," Sasuke tersenyum tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Naruto, namun dia menyukai sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Ck, ayam itu bagian dari hidupku!"

Sasuke tertawa, "Kau benar-benar mirip dia."

"Hmm.. dare?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Ahh, pasti pacarmu, ya?"

"Panggil aku Nii-san!"

"Cih, mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera mendapati wajah tidur Naruto yang pulas. Mungkin karena udara dingin, pipinya sedikit memerah. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berada tak jauh dan mengambil gambar Naruto beberapa kali. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengambil beberapa gambar wajah sepupunya.

Dia meluruskan tubuhnya dan melihat foto Naruto yang kini sudah ada di ponselnya, sesekali dia tersenyum sambil menggerakkan jarinya untuk melihat gambar selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya dia menggunakan salah satu foto itu untuk di jadikannya wallpaper. Sasuke tidak tahu apa pendapat Naruto nanti kalau fotonya yang menjadi objek utama di handphonenya. Mungkin dia akan menganggapnya aneh.

Sasuke berusaha mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto lebih jelas dalam jarak kurang dari lima belas senti meter. Wajahnya benar-benar bersih dan menggemaskan, benar-benar mirip.

* * *

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dan kaget saat harus menemukan wajah Sasuke saat pertama kali membuka mata. Dia segera saja mendorong wajah itu hingga sang pemilik wajah ikut terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke terdengar kesal, memegangi wajahnya yang sedikit sakit, juga karena harus bangun dengan cara seperti ini.

"Nii-san, bukankah sudah aku beri pembatas," seru Naruto. "Kenapa masih mengambil daerah hakku?"

"Ck, mana aku sadar," kata Sasuke, bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar!" Naruto kembali tidur dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak mau sekolah?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Kau mau kesekolah di hari minggu seperti ini?" balas Naruto kesal.

"Ah? Aku lupa," Sasuke bergumam. Tepat saat itu suara dengkuran Naruto kembali terdengar. "Anak ini benar-benar..."

"NARUTO, BANGUN DAN CEPAT BANTU IBU!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

BRAK!

Terdengar suara tendangan pintu dari bawah. Naruto membuka selimutnya dan kemudian bangkit dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Oke, aku turun sekarang."

"Ibu akan ke kedai sekarang. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah dengan Sasuke," kata Ibu bersiap akan pergi. "Jangan lupa bersihkan rumah. Kalau tidak, awas kau!"

Naruto merenggut, menelan air minumnya perlahan saat Ibu sudah pergi.

"Malas sekali harus beres-beres rumah," gumamnya sebal. "Mentang-mentang hari libur... aku, kan, juga perlu latihan menari."

"Sudah, Jangan mengeluh terus," kata Sasuke yang baru saja turun. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau Nii-san saja yang mebereskan rumah ini. Aku sedang perlu latihan menari," rayu Naruto.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai membersihkan rumah. Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai celemek dan Naruto memakai ikat di kepalanya. Sasuke bertugas mengelap meja dan yang lainnya, sedang Naruto sendiri mendapat tugas menyapu dan mengepel. Hampir setengah hari mereka membersihkan ruangan bawah, itu membuat Naruto sangat lapar.

"Nii-san, aku lapar," keluh Naruto, duduk di lantai.

"Ck, kita belum membersihkan kamar atas," kata Sasuke.

"Itu nanti sajalah," bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak. Kita harus membersihkannya sekarang," kata Sasuke kekeh.

"Baiklah. Tapi boleh, kan, aku menyeduh ramen dulu?" tanya Naruto. "Aku akan makan di atas sambil bekerja."

"Ya. Kalau kau tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku akan mengahjarmu!" ancam Sasuke yang langsung menuju kelantai atas.

"Oke!"

"Nii-san, kau pernah ciuman?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat dia sedang memakan ramen. Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan jendela kamar berhenti sejenak.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Ah, kau pasti sudah melakukannya dengan pacarmu," tebak Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kau malah membahas ini?" Sasuke kembali membersihkan jendela.

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya, hanya terhalang kaca kamar saja.

"Nani?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah. Memang apa sih hebatnya ciuman?" Naruto nampak menerawang. Bibirnya yang sedikit di monyongkan mengkilap karena minyak dari ramyeon. "Sasori selalu saja mengejekku. Aku tahu dia juga belum pernah ciuman. Palingan juga dengan Ibunya. Dia kan memang anak yang manja."

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Cepat bekerja!" seru Sasuke. "Kau ini berani sekali berbicara masalah ciuman dengan guru."

"Kau sepupuku!" Naruto tak mau kalah. Tapi dia terdiam lagi. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Nii-san. Aku tahu kau sudah pernah melakukannya."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "Tempelkan bibirmu di kaca."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Kau ingin tahu, kan?" Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk. "Cepat lakukan!"

Naruto dengan ragu menempelkan bibirnya ke kaca, dan tanpa di duga Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Nampak dari jauh mereka seperti sedang berciuman, hanya saja sebuah kaca menghalanginya.

Naruto mengerjap kaget, namun tidak bergerak. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, "bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dengan cemberut. "Aku shock kalau harus berciuman denganmu. Untung saja ciuman pertamaku dengan kaca."

Sasuke tertawa. "Sudah cepat bekerja!"

"Tidak mau!" Naruto dengan cepat mengambil bekas ramennya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengejarnya.

"Ck, Namikaze Naruto!"

Mereka melupakan kaca itu untuk sementara. Dimana bekas bibir Naruto nampak begitu jelas sedang milik Sasuke tercetak tipis. Ciuma pertama yang hanya terhalang sebuah kaca.

* * *

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto saat pulang sekolah. Mereka kemudian sama-sama berjalan di pinggir jalan. Rumah Naruto memang tidak bisa di bilang dekat, namun tidak bisa juga di bilang jauh. Naruto lebih suka berjalan kaki, karena dengan itu dia bisa sesekali latihan menari saat berjalan.

"Nii-san," Naruto tersenyum, dan Sasuke membalasnya.

"Mau kutraktir makan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung menoleh.

"Ramen?" seru Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke mendengus.

"Ha'i!"

"Bagaimana kalau setiap hari Nii-san melakukan ini," kata Naruto saat memakan ramen di warung pinggir jalan.

"Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan?" tanya Sasuke, dia hanya memakan ramen dan sake sebagai minumnya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Nii-san setiap hari. Aku akan ramah padamu. Aku tidak akan marah lagi karena kau tinggal di rumahku," kata Naruto.

"Kau sudah melakukan itu semua," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi kalau kau tidak mentraktirku. Bagaimana?"

"Ck, Namikaze Naruto, kau ini licik sekali," Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk, pura-pura kesal.

"Itu keahlianku," Naruto nyengir. "Ah, Nii-san, kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja untuk jadi guru," Sasuke tersenyum bingung, lalu meminum sojunya.

"Maksudku, bukankan di Kyoto juga banyak peluang jadi guru. Kenapa kau memilih Tokyo?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena menurutku gaji guru di Tokyo itu lebih besar daripada di Kyoto," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, benarkah?" Naruto mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa Nii-san tidak memilih sekolah yang lebih bagus?"

"Itu karena agar aku bisa tinggal denganmu," Sasuke nyengir sok manis, Naruto menunjukkan wajah yang aneh.

"Apa kau sedang melucu? Apa itu lelucon? Kenapa aku tidak tertawa?"

Sasuke langsung saja cemberut.

"Kau ini! Minimal kau tersenyum untuk menghormatiku," katanya kesal.

"Kalau kau mau mentraktirku setiap hari, aku mau lebih menghormatimu, Nii-san," kata Naruto manis.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mentraktirmu kepala babi setiap hari."

Kini Naruto yang cemberut.

"Aku akan segera menendangmu dari rumah," ancam Naruto. Dia sangat tidak suka daging babi. Entah mengapa, menurutnya babi itu menjijikan.

"Berhentilah bergerak tidak jelas seperti itu!" seru Sasuke saat melihat Naruto menari saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya takut Naruto terjatuh.

"Nii-san, aku ini bukan bergerak tidak jelas. Tapi sedang menari," kata Naruto, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu meloncat, setelah itu memutar.

"Tetap saja, kan, itu – "

BRUK! Kreak~

"AAAAA!"

Tuh kan. Belum juga Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah terjatuh. Dia bahkan sampai mendengar bunyi retak, sepertinya pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Kakiku bermasalah, Nii-san!" rengek Naruto.

Sasuke memegang kaki Naruto dan sedikit mengangkat celana seragamnya. Dia kemudian membuka sepatu beserta kaus kakinya. Pergelangan kakinya nampak sedikit membiru. Sasuke berusaha memegangnya namun teriakkan Naruto membuatnya terhenti.

"Nanda?"

"Sakit, Nii-san!"

"Kau ini cengeng sekali, sih. Sudah, Jangan menangis," kata Sasuke.

"Aku menangis bukan karena sakitnya. Aku mungkin akan sulit berlatih jika keadaannya seperti ini. Audisinya tinggal dua bulan lagi," Naruto kini benar-benar terisak.

Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa kasihan. Dia kemudian berkata, "sudah, kita obati ini di rumah. Berdirilah..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan," isak Naruto.

"Ck..."

* * *

Naruto menyandar di pundak Sasuke. Mereka baru saja pulangdari rumah sakit. Niat awal Sasuke memang mau mengobatinya dirumah, namun dia tidak tega melihat bagaimana Naruto terus merintih. Saat ini kakinya sudah di gips hingga dia kesulitan berjalan. Jadilah setelah turun dari taxi tadi Sasuke dengan baik hati mau menggendongnya karena memang dari jalan ke rumah jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat, di tambah harus menaiki tanjakkan.

"Nii-san, terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Naruto yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Hmm," tanggap Sasuke pelan.

"Ibu pasti akan memarahiku," ucap Narutog sedikit sebal.

"Bibi memang pantas memarahimu," kata Sasuke. "Kau tahu tidak, sih? Dia melarangmu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tahu kau ceroboh. Dia takut kalau kau akan terluka seperti ini."

"Begitukah?" gumam Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak berat menggendeongku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Berat badanmu bahkan seperti kakak laki-lakiku," kata Sasuke.

"Waahh, kau punya kakak," tanya Naruto kaget.

"Kau ini saudara macam apa?" Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Kita kan tidak pernah bertemu. Apalagi aku tidak pernah pergi ke Kyoto," kata Naruto membela diri.

"Apa katamu, lah.." kata Sasuke.

"Nii-san, Ibu pasti sudah datang. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam," kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja," kata Sasuke.

"Kau yang menjelaskan, oke?"

"Hmm..."

"IBU, KAN SUDAH BILANG!" Ibu terlihat marah saat mendapati kaki Naruto di gips. Sedang Naruto sendiri bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasuke.

Ibu Naruto duduk di lantai dengan kesal. Tangannya dia sandarkan pada meja. Nafasnya tersengal, matanya tajam menatap Naruto.

"Itu kecelakaan, Bu," Naruto membuka suaranya pelan.

"KECELAKAAN!" Naruto terkejut mendengar teriakkan itu dan mencengkram baju belakang Sasuke dengan kecang.

"Sudah, Bi, kasihan Naruto," Sasuke berusaha melerai. "Lagipula, Naruto sudah di bawa ke Dokter."

"Sasuke, ini bukan masalah terluka apa tidak. Tapi tentang kecerobohannya," kata Ibu pelan. Naruto cemberut.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke Nii-san Ibu berkatanya lembut seperti itu?"

"DIAM KAMU!" Naruto kembali meremas baju Sasuke.

"Bibi tenang saja, selama aku disini aku yang akan mengawasi dan menjaga Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Jadi biarkan Naruto istirahat sekarang."

Ibu diam saja. Sekali lagi dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ayo kita keatas," Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruto dan membantunya berjalan.

"Nii-san?"

"Apa?"

"Arigatou."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Sasuke sedang mengganti bajunya dengan piyama di kamar mandi, setelah itu dia masuk kedalam kamar. Naruto sudah berbaring. Dia tidak menggunakan piyama, hanya T-Shirt berwarna kuning dan sebuah celana trening.

"Nii-san, ayo tidur," Naruto menepuk tempat sebelahnya.

"Tumben tidak membuat pembatas," Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai merebahkan diri.

"Itu karena aku sudah mulai percaya padamu," kata Naruto. "Kau Nii-san yang baik." Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke dapat merasakan desiran di hatinya. Terlalu halus.

"Aku tidak menyesal kau tinggal di sini," Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan Sasuke membuat sang empunya terpana. "Arigatou."

Tengah malam hampir jam satu pagi. Sasuke berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi dengan perasaan bingung. Ada yang aneh saat dia menatap Naruto. Sama seperti saat dia menatap Sakura dulu. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia pasti salah. Perasaan itu hanya sebagai kakak terhadap adik sepupunya. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke kemudian kembali kedalam kamar. Naruto sudah tertidur dengan damai sedari tadi. Wajahnya hampir tertutup oleh selimut yang dia gunakan. Dia benar-benar terlihat masih anak kecil. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya, mengusap surai hitam itu dengan perlahan.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku merasa aneh sekali," adu Sasuke, dan dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan menanggapinya. Dia kemudian kembali menautkan jari-jari mereka sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Anak-anak kelas 3-B menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan aneh. Pasalnya, karena kaki Naruto yang belum sembuh, Sasuke harus memapah Naruto dari rumah hingga masuk kelas.

"Ck, Naruto, kau dekat dengan Sasuke Sensei?" tanya Sasori saat Sasuke kembali keluar karena jam pertama bukanlah pelajarannya. Beberapa anak cewek juga ikut mengerubungi Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan sepupuku," kata Naruto santai.

"HAH?" ekpresi anak-anak tidak terduga. Apalagi anak cewek.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" seru Yoona.

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali kau punya sepupu!" Seulong ikut ambil suara.

"Kasihan sekali kalian tidak tahu," Naruto berkata sinis. "Sudah, bubar dari mejaku!"

"Berapa nomor teleponnya?" tanya Ino ganjen, segera mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Ck, cepat kalian bubar dari mejaku!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto kun, beritahu kami berapa nomor handphonenya," kata Hinata memelas. Naruto memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Hinata, kau juga ingin mendekati sepupuku?" Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bahkan Hinata yang pendiam pun ikut tertular virus ganjen. Ini gara-gara Ino dan Tenten. Naruto menatap keduanya dengan sebal.

"Bukan. Aku memintanya kalau-kalau aku ada kesuliatan belajar. Naruto kun tahu kan setelah keluar aku akan kuliah di Korea. Aku harus lebih mengerti," jelas Hinata.

"Oooohh," tanggap Naruto lega. "Baiklah!" serunya segera mengeluarkan handphone. Namun kemudian dia baru sadar sesuatu.

"Aku, kan tidak punya nomor ponselnya."

"Bohong!" seru Tenten dan Ino bebarengan. "Cepat berikan nomor handphonenya!" teriak Jessica.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kau ini sepupu macam apa?!" seru Sasori tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir untuk apa punya nomor ponselnya kalau kami tinggal serumah," kata Naruto.

"Kalian tinggal serumah?!" Ino berteriak kaget. "Naruto, nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku akan main kerumahmu."

"Aku juga!" timpal Tenten.

"Apakah aku boleh main kapan-kapan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Kecuali Hinata," kata Naruto, tersenyum manis kearah Hinata.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa hanya Hinata yang boleh main kerumahmu?" tanya Chouji.

"Karena Hinata gadis yang baik," jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata merona.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto kun," kata Hinata.

Naruto memang sudah menganggap Hinata itu sebagai adiknya. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik. Hinata pun begitu, Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak karena dia selalu menjaganya. Terkadang kalau Naruto tidak mengerti pelajaran, Hinata selalu membantunya. Mereka bahkan selalu satu kelompok.

* * *

"Nii-san, aku bosan," kata Naruto, meletakan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah kosong. Seperti biasa, karena Naruto sudah menganggap Sasuke akan selalu mentraktir ramen dan es krim, setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu saja mampir ke warung pinggir jalan.

Sasuke mendongak dengan terkejut. "Kau bosan dengan ramen?" tanyanya.

Naruto menyipit kesal.

"Aku bukan bosan pada ramen. Tapi aku bosan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," katanya. "Nii-san, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ke taman bermain? Ke pantai?"

"Hah?"

"AAAAAAA!" Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak keras saat mereka menaiki roller coaster. Tapi sepertinya Cuma Sasuke yang berteriak paling over. Bahkan penumpang yang lain yang bergenre wanita teriakkannya tidak seheboh dia.

Saat sudah berhenti Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke dengan wajah malu. Pasalnya Sasuke masih saja berteriak dan itu menyebabkan para pengunjung menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Nii-san, kau ini memalukan sekali," sindir Naruto.

"Kau gila. Kali ini aku yang memilih permainan," kata Sasuke, segera turun dari arena permainan itu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan bosan. Permainan yang dipilih sepupunya itu benar-benar membosankan: permainan mengambil boneka.

"Nii-san, sadar tidak kau ini seperti anak perempuan?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini sangat mengasikkan," seru Sasuke bersemangat. Namun meski begitu, hampir setengah jam dan dia belum mendapatkan boneka sama sekali.

"Nii-san, uangmu hampir habis untuk mainan ini. Cepat hentikan," kata Naruto menasehati.

"Tidak. Aku harus mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Sini, biar aku yang ambil."

Naruto segera merebut koin terakhir di tangan Sasuke, dengan sekali saja, dia berhasil mengambil boneka kelinci putih yang sangat lucu.

"Nih," Naruto memberikan boneka itu pada Sasuke. "Bahkan kau tidak bisa memainkannya."

Sasuke hanya melongo. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengambil boneka itu dengan hanya satu koin sedang dirinya mengabiskan hampir tiga puluh koin lebih?

Naruto berteriak senang bersama penonton yang lainnya saat pertunjukan konser B7-Moon di mulai. Mereka adalah sebuah band dengan genre pop yang terkenal dengan lagu-lagunya yang ceria dan cepat. Naruto sangat mengagumi mereka.

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto menatap tidak minat. Dia memang tidak suka musik jenis macam seperti ini yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"Nii-san, suatu hari nanti aku juga akan berada di atas panggung. Panggung milikku sendiri," teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu itu!" balas Sasuke.

Melihat matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai adalah pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Setelah puas bermain tadi, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke pantai.

"Nii-san, uangmu tidak habis, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mau apalagi memangnya?"

"Tidak. Takut kalau uangmu kehabisan gara-gara aku," kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja, uangku masih ada," kata Sasuke.

"Nii-san, bisa tidak beri pelajaran tambahan pada Hinata? Misalkan Hinata tidak mengerti saat kau menjelaskan di kelas, kau harus mengulangnya," kata Naruto.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Hinata," selidik Sasuke.

"Ya, soalnya dia gadis yang baik," jawab Naruto. Senyum Sasuke memudar.

"Begitu?"

Lama mereka diam sampai Sasuke di kejutkan saat kepala Naruto menyandar di pundaknya. Dia tertidur.

"Naruto, kau tidur?" tanya Sasuke. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia menatap wajah Naruto lama lalu mengelusnya.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan perasaanku," kata Sasuke. Saat itu, entah setan dari mana, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

Perlahan dia melepaskannya dan kembali menatap laut. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau mata Naruto terbuka setelahnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

"Ck, kau ini makannya banyak sekali," Ibu menatap Naruto dengan takjub. Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ini untuk pasokan tenangaku, Bu," kata Naruto berusaha menelan makanannya. "Ibu tahu kan kalau audisi tinggal satu minggu lagi. Aku harus banyak berlatih."

"Melihatmu seperti ini, Ibu jadi berharap kakimu masih sakit," kata Ibu.

"Ibu!" seru Naruto tidak terima. Baginya, saat kakinya terluka adalah saat yang paling mengerikan.

"Sudahlah, Ibu pergi dulu," kata Ibu. "Bersih-bersih rumah, lah... ini hari libur."

Naruto cemberut.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Bibi," kata Sasuke.

"Tolong awasi Naruto, Sasuke," seru Ibu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak mau bersih-bersih rumah," tegas Naruto. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk.

"Ah, kau ini makannya berantakan sekali," keluh Sasuke saat melihat bekas makanan di sekitar bibir Naruto. Dengan refleks, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan membersihkan noda itu.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Dia menatap Sasuke dan kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Setelah kejadian ciuman itu, tidak ada yang pernah membahasnya. Naruto pura-pura tidak sadar, sedang Sasuke sendiri pura-pura tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi meski hubungan mereka masih sama, ada kedekatan yang lain diantara mereka.

Naruto sering kali berdebar saat dirinya terlalu dekat atau ketika Sasuke memandangnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang selalu membuat pipinya memanas dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak bisa memperlakukan Naruto sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayo, kau ingin latihan diatas, kan?" Sasuke bangkit dan meletakkan bekas mangkuk di tempat cuci piring, setelah itu kembali dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan meraihnya perlahan. Mereka saling menatap lagi dan kemudian tertawa.

"Arigatou, Nii-san," kata Naruto.

* * *

Naruto bergerak lincah saat suara musik yang baru mulai terdengar. Sasuke sendiri nampak sedang memabaca buku sambil sesekali menatap Naruto, lalu tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Naruto itu sangat indah ketika menari. Meski terlihat serius, tapi wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu jadi membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali," keluh Naruto, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

"Itu resikomu," kata Sasuke.

"Nii-san!" panggil Naruto.

"Hmmm?"

"Aku sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta," kata Naruto. Sasuke luar biasa terkejut mendengarnya.

"NANI!"

Naruto mengangguk, dia kemudian tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

"Dareka?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati, hatinya merasa sakit dan takut.

"Itu – "

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

Suara bel rumah menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke segera bangkit.

"Biar aku saja," katanya cepat. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap mengikuti di belakang. Dia berhenti di anak tangga paling bawah dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sakura?!"

Seorang wanita berambut pink berdiri di depan Sasuke, dan yang membuat Naruto terbelalak adalah ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk saling berhadapan. Naruto sendiri duduk di pertengahan anak tangga, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka baik-baik.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku menerima lamaranmu," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat kau bilang ingin melamarku. Hampir tiga bulan ini aku memikirkannya," kata Sakura. "Kau adalah pria yang baik. Bahkan selama kita pacaran kau selalu saja melindungiku. Kau masih mau menikahiku, kan?"

Sasuke melirik tangga yang dia yakini adanya keberadaan Naruto. Dia kemudian mengingat ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta. Sasuke pikir itu pasti Hinata karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat dekat sekali. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Naruto menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Dengan mata berair dia menaiki beberapa anak tangga dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Saat itu air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san, dan sepertinya aku salah mengartikan sikapmu kepadaku akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi dengan ciuman itu. Terima kasih telah membuatku salah paham."

* * *

Malam itu Naruto, Sasuke, Ibu dan Sakura makan malam bersama di rumah. Sasuke dengan baik hati mau berbelanja makanan bersama Ibu, sedang Naruto mengurung diri di kamar. Sakura sendiri berada di hotel sampai akhirnya Sasuke meneleponnya.

"Sasuke, kau ternyata masih ingat kalau aku suka sekali dengan ayam," kata Sakura saat melihat ada ayam panggang di meja. Sebenarnya niat Sasuke membeli ayam karena Naruto menyukainya, dia tidak ingat Sakura sama sekali.

"Oh, ya," jawab Sasuke gugup. Dia lalu menatap Naruto yang tak sekalipun menatapnya sedari siang, sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bilang kalau calon istrimu cantik," puji Ibu saat baru bergabung.

"Bibi bisa saja," Sakura nampak tersipu.

Naruto benar-benar bungkam. Apalagi ketika tahu siapa yang di maksud Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar mirip. Ternyata Sasuke teringat kekasihnya. Mungkin selama ini Sasuke memang menjadikannya pelarian. Meski mereka tidak pacaran, tapi sikap Sasuke kepadanya benar-benar berbeda. Itulah yang membuat Naruto salah paham. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto benar-benar sakit. Dia ingin kabur saat ini juga dari sini.

"Naruto – " Sasuke baru saja hendak mengajak ngobrol Naruto ketika suara ponsel Naruto berdering.

"Moshi moshi, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto bersemangat. "Nandayo?"

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang nampak senang. Dia tersenyum, namun juga sakit karena Naruto tersenyum setelah mendapat telepon dari Hinata.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku? Oh, oke," seru Naruto. "Kita bertemu di tempat biasa, Oke."

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibu saat Naruto hendak meninggalkan meja.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Hinata, Bu," jawab Naruto.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Ibu lagi.

"Ini masih sore, Bu," kata Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu semuanya." Naruto buru-buru memakai jaket dan segera keluar rumah.

"Hinata itu pacarnya, ya, Bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seperti itu," jawab Ibu Naruto. "Mereka sangat dekat."

Sasuke sendiri memperhatikan Naruto dengan sedih. Ada rasa tidak rela di hatinya saat Naruto pergi malam-malam begini hanya untuk bertemu Hinata.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Hinata memandang ponselnya dengan bingung. Naruto tiba-tiba berkata aneh. Dia kan Cuma bicara supaya Naruto membawakan buku yang kemarin sempat dia pinjam besok, soalnya dia membutuhkannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyinggung masalah bertemu pada Naruto malam ini. Di tempat biasa? Naruto benar-benar aneh.

Dan di tempat yang lain, Naruto membungkuk sambil terengah-engah, jelas sekali habis berlari cepat. Dia berhenti di sebuah sungai dan kemudian berteriak kencang. Dia membenci Sasuke. Dia benar-benar membenci Sasuke.

"AAAAAGGHKK!"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari audisi yang akan di ikuti Naruto dan Kiba. Kini mereka tengah menunggu di kursi tunggu mereka. Naruto mendapat nomor urut 13 sedang Kiba sendiri mendapatkan nomor urut 27.

Naruto duduk dengan gelisah. Dia terus saja memperhatikan bangku penonton dengan kaki tidak mau diam.

"Kau gugup?" bisik Kiba.

"Sedikit," jawab Naruto, dia kembali memperhatikan bangku penonton.

"Jangan gugup. Sesudah ini kau akan maju," kata Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tidak ada. Sasuke tidak ada di mana pun. Dia berbohong. Dia berjanji akan melihat audisi Naruto, namun nyatanya dia tidak datang.

"Namikaze Naruto dari sekolah SMA Konoha!"

Naruto berdiri dengan gugup. Dia menenangkan hatinya dengan menarik nafas panjang-panjang.

"Naruto, semangat!" kata Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana audisinya?" tanya Ibu saat makan malam. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku sudah melalukan yang terbaik, Bu. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman saja," kata Naruto, segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"Maafkan Ibu karena tidak bisa melihatmu," kata Ibu terdengar menyesal. Naruto tahu, meski Ibunya bersikeras melarangnya menari, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin memutus cita-citanya.

"Tidak apa, Bu. Meskipun tidak ada _keluarga_ yang melihat, aku tahu kalian selalu mendoakanku," kata Naruto, dia kemudian bangkit. "Aku sudah selesai."

Sasuke sedari tadi tidak buka suara. Dia tahu Naruto tadi tengah menyindirnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin melihat, tapi pasti sudah ada Hinata jadi buat apa lagi. Dia tidak ingin hatinya menjadi lebih parah lagi.

* * *

Hampir tengah malam. Sasuke tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia takut kalau Naruto di terima dan pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sasuke lalu memperhatikan punggung Naruto, hendak menyentuh punggung itu namun di urungkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang tadi?" Naruto berbalik mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hah? Itu..." Sasuke bergerak gelisah berusaha mencari alasan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok," kata Naruto tersenyum. Tapi menurut Sasuke, senyum itu menyakitkannya. "Kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, pasti inginnya ketemuan terus."

"Tidak seperti itu kok!" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san," potong Naruto tersenyum. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Selamat malam."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian Naruto mendapatkan surat pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya diterima dan itu membuatnya sangat senang. Tapi dia juga merasa sedih karena ternyata Kiba tidak di terima.

"Lihat, Bu, aku di terima!" seru Naruto. Ibu nampak gembira juga, kecuali Sasuke.

"Wah, aku bahkan mendapatkan fasilitas yang sangat hebat," kata Naruto kagum. "Lihat, Bu, aku memperoleh asuransi juga. Wah, besar sekali nominalnya. Ini benar-benar keren."

"Ibu tidak butuh asuransi itu. Ibu hanya ingin kau selamat dan pulang sudah menjadi penari profesional," kata Ibu.

"Ibu tenang saja," kata Naruto.

"Kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Ibu.

"Dua hari lagi, Bu," kata Naruto. "Wah, tapi sayang... kenapa harus mati dulu baru mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?"

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu!" seru Ibu.

"Iya iya."

Saat di kamar, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan gelisah. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin Naruto pergi.

"Kau benar akan pergi," tanya Sasuke saat Naruto nampak sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Tentu saja, Nii-san. Karena alasan apa aku tidak pergi?"

"Ibumu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mempengaruhi Naruto.

"Ibu akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kan, ada kau yang akan menjaganya," jawab Naruto. "Kecuali memang ada alasan yang benar-benar membuatku harus tetap tinggal." Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh arti. "Tapi aku tahu tidak akan pernah ada alasan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada, Nii-san," Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Oya, kapan pernikahanmu akan berlangsung?"

"Ah?" Sasuke terkejut mendapati pertanyaan itu. Dia nampak kesuliatan menjawab dengan wajah gugup.

"Tidak perlu malu, Nii-san," kata Naruto tersenyum, senyum penuh luka. "Tapi maaf, ya, mungkin saat kau menikah nanti aku sudah tidak ada."

"Tidak apa-apa," bukan itu yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke. Tapi mulutnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Nii-san, aku selalu berdoa semoga kau selalu bahagia."

* * *

Bagi Sasuke, waktu benar-benar berjalan sangat cepat. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Naruto namun dia malah berada di sekolah. Dia tidak ingin melihat kepergian Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup.

Sudah hampir jam sembilan, pesawat Naruto pasti sudah berangkat. Dia tidak akan melihat Naruto lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dia pasti akan merindukan pemuda itu.

"Sensei," suara seorang murid perempuan mengagetkannya.

"Ah, Hinata!" seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Kenapa Sensei belum masuk? Kami menunggu Sensei dari tadi," kata Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengantar Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa saya harus mengantar Naruto kun?" kata Hinata bingung. "Sensei sendiri kenapa tidak mengantar Naruto kun?"

"Ah.. itu, aku... kau kan pacarnya," kata Sasuke nampak kesulitan berbicara.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Pacar?" tanyanya bingung. "Siapa bilang aku pacarnya Naruto kun? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Tapi kalian dekat dan Naruto menyukaimu," kata Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kami saling menyukai sebagai saudara," kata Hinata.

"Nani?"

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita cepat kekelas," kata Hinata.

"Ah, iya," Sasuke mengambil beberapa buku. "Ayo."

"Lintas berita hari ini. Pesawat tujuan Amerikan yang membawa peserta IMD meledak di tengah laut. Belum di pastikan apa penyebabnya. Namun di perkirakan tidak ada yang selamat dalam kecelakaan ini."

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap televisi itu tidak percaya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar.

"Naruto kun!" dia segera berlari keluar sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Uchiha sensei!" seru Iruka sensei saat baru saja tiba di ruang guru, dia adalah guru tari yang mengajari Naruto. "Naruto... pesawat yang membawa Naruto..."

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Dia nampak linglung dengan mata memanas. Ini tidak benar. Naruto baik-baik saja. Ini pasti salah.

* * *

Ibu Naruto benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Setelah acara doa bersama atas semua korban pesawat yang tewas, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangis.

Sasuke sendiri terus berada di kamar. Memperhatikan barang-barang milik pemuda itu dan mengenang semuanya. Dia mendekati jendela di mana terdapat bekas bibir mereka. Dia meraba permukaan kaca itu dengan sedih, air matanya mengalir pelan.

"Naruto..." bisiknya pilu.

Tanpa sengaja dia menemukan sebuah amplop di atas buku yang berada di rak. Dia mengambil amplop putih itu dan segera membaca surat yang ada didalamnya.

**_Untuk Sasuke Nii-san_**

**_Nii-san, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada disana. Tapi itu memang tujuanku. Kau menanyakan apakah aku bisa tinggal atau tidak? Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal. Kau yang membuat alasan itu hilang. Aku mengerti ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak perlu cemas._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san. Aku benar-benar merasa aneh. Aku terlalu terpedaya oleh sikapmu yang berpikir memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji, ketika kita bertemu kembali, perasaanku sudah hilang untukmu. Aku akan mulai tersenyum dengan baik ketika melihatmu bersama dengan Sakura Noona. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia._**

**_Sepupumu, Namikaze Naruto._**

Sasuke menangis hebat. Dia telah salah paham. Seandainya dia tidak menarik kesimpulan lebih awal, mungkin Naruto masih ada di sisinya. Mungkin dia tidak akan menerima Sakura. Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar merasa telah menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh.

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian...**

Sasuke nampak sibuk dengan para tamu undangan yang datang. Saat ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan pertamanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin dirayakan seperti ini. Namun Sakura tetap bersikeras yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyetujuinya.

BRUK!

Karena tidak melihat, Sasuke sampai menubruk orang. Hahh, merepotkan sekali.

"Maaf, saya sedang buru-buru," orang itu menunduk. Sasuke mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Naruto," gumam Sasuke saat pemuda itu sudah berlalu. Dia kemudian segera mengikuti pemuda itu dan mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Menma, kau darimana saja?" seru seorang wanita.

"Temari Nee-chan, maafkan aku, tadi mobilnya mogok," kata pemuda bernama Menma itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Dia harusnya sudah bisa melupakan Naruto dan berhenti menganggap orang lain sebagai Naruto. Dengan gontai dia berjalan kearah berlawanan.

"Ayo, setelah berpamitan dengan Sakura, kau antarkan aku," kata perempuan yang bernama Temari itu.

"Sip, Bos!" Menma memberi hormat seperti seorang polisi kepada atasannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju depan aula. Seorang wanita berambut pink cantik berdiri disamping lelaki tinggi tampan yang nampak mengobrol dengan tamu undangan lainnya.

"Sakura!" seru Temari.

"Temari!" Sakura segera memeluk Temari. Sasuke sendiri nampak terkejut dengan pemuda yang nampak mirip dengan Naruto itu ada di hadapannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi," kata Temari.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku harus bertemu Shikamaru," bisik Temari.

"Dasar kau ini," Sakura tertawa kecil setelah tahu alasan temannya itu.

"Sasuke, selamat ya," Temari menyalami Sasuke yang masih menatap Menma dengan intenst.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih," kata Sasuke.

"Ya, Menma, kau tidak ingin memberi selamat kepada mereka?" tegur Temari pada Menma.

Menma cemberut, kemudian tersenyum sambil menyalami Sakura dan Sasuke. "Selamat untuk kalian," katanya.

Sasuke benar-benar terpana. Bahkan suara pemuda itu nampak seperti Naruto, juga genggaman tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," kata Temari yang segera menyeret Menma keluar.

Menma sudah mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi gedung pesta. Namun saat dia melihat laut, dia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Nee-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku jika dulu kau tidak menolongku?" tanya Menma.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membicarakan itu lagi?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah, aku hanya teringat saja," kata Menma sedih. "Terima kasih banyak, Nee-chan."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali," kata Temari sebal.

"Tetap saja," kata Menma. "Tapi aku ingin tahu. Apa aku memiliki keluarga sebelumnya? Bagaimana wajahku sebelum di operasi? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Kau tidak usah takut. Kata Dokter ingatanmu pasti akan kembali," kata Temari merasa sedih. Pasalnya, sudah hampir satu tahun lebih sejak Menma bangun dari koma, tidak ada keterangan apapun mengenai pemuda itu. "Soal wajahmu, Dokter hanya merubahnya sedikit karena waktu itu wajahmu terluka sangat parah."

"Begitu?"

"Ck, kau jangan seperti ini. Itu membuatku sangat sedih," kata Temari, memukul tangan Menma pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Nee-chan tidak usah cemas," Menma tersenyum menenangkan. Namun saat itu dia teringat seseorang.

Sasuke.

Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Wajahnya, suaranya, juga genggaman tangannya... seperti sudah tidak asing lagi. Siapa orang itu?

Tapi bagaimana pun Menma berusaha mengingat, tidak ada gambaran sama sekali mengenai lelaki itu.

Sasuke?

Menma mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin, seandainya dulu mereka saling kenal, Sasuke bukan seorang yang penting di hidupnya.

**END!**

**Menggantungkah endingnya? Ya, memang seperti itu endingnya. Naruto hilang ingatan dan menganggap Sasuke mungkin bukan orang yang berarti baginya. Itu lebih baik kan dari pada mengetahui kenyataan dan tahu Sasuke sudah milik orang lain#Plakkk**

**Ini cerita lama yang pernah aku publish dengan tokoh yang berbeda...**

**RCL dibutuhkan.**


End file.
